Chloe Decker
*My Little Monkey |species = Human |status = Alive |age = approximately 35 |home = Los Angeles |family = *Trixie Espinoza *Dan Espinoza *Penelope Decker *John Decker Lucifer casts Decker's father for season 2 |occupation = LAPD Detective |affiliation = Lucifer |portrayed by = Lauren German |seasons = One, Two |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Chloe Decker is a homicide detective working in Los Angeles as a member of the LAPD. While investigating a murder at the Lux nightclub, Chloe encounters Lucifer Morningstar, the former ruler of Hell, who is now living on Earth. Lucifer assists Chloe on the case (despite her protests) and the two end up forming a professional relationship as a detective-consultant duo. History Before Chloe was born, God sent Amenadiel to Earth to bless a couple that had trouble conceiving a child. Amenadiel later realized that couple was Penelope and John Decker, and that Chloe was the blessed child. Chloe's father was a detective with the LAPD, while her mother was a second-rate actress. As a teenager, Chloe had a role in a low-budget movie, Hot Tub High School, in which she appears topless. Though she gained some very minor fame for the role, Chloe realized that this line of work wasn't for her and decided to become a police officer like her father. Unfortunately, her father died when she was 19. While leaving the funeral, Nick, a paparazzo, took it upon himself to break into the funeral and take pictures of Chloe. In return, Chloe punched his camera, breaking the lens and gave up acting for good. When she started working at the LAPD, she met Dan Espinoza, who was also an LAPD officer. They later married and had a daughter named Beatrice (nicknamed "Trixie"). Chloe and Dan are now divorced, as Chloe believes he would always put work before his family and never make time for them. Throughout the Series In , Chloe meets Lucifer after an aspiring musician, Delilah, is killed in a drive by shooting just outside Lucifer's club, Lux. Lucifer had used his influence to coax her into the spotlight and, though he treats most of humanity with bemused indifference, becomes interested in finding Delilah's killer, becoming the unwanted partner of Chloe. Thanks to Lucifer's powers of persuasion, he is able to find out enough information about the killer from psychiatrist Linda and track him down. The culprit, Delilah's manager Jimmy, intended to create a spike in music sales with the untimely demise of the singer. In a fit of rage, Jimmy shoots both Chloe and Lucifer - the bullets have no effect on the latter, and Lucifer makes sure to give Jimmy his punishment before rushing Chloe to the hospital. While Chloe recovers (and tries to figure out who this guy really is), Lucifer decides that it would be fun to punish criminals in L.A. In , Chloe is released from the hospital but put on medical leave. She spends her time digging into Lucifer's past - or trying to, as it seems like "Lucifer Morningstar" didn't exist five years ago and, more interestingly, why the bullets barely fazed him. A new case, however, diverts Chloe's attention as she responds to a murder: a movie star’s son had died in a car crash which appears to be the result of the paparazzo chasing him. The same paparazzo, Nick, confesses to the crime but Chloe isn't so sure. Though Chloe despises Nick for crashing her father's funeral decades ago, the evidence doesn't add up. Enter Lucifer, who is keen on helping solve another case. Chloe uses Lucifer's ability to get the truth from Nick, who ends up telling them that he is covering for someone, though the "interview" is cut short by Dan who considers the case closed. He also reminds Chloe that she is still on leave. In , Chloe and Dan decide to get a divorce. In , Chloe is searching for a new home. While drunk, she agrees to share a place with Maze. At the end of the episode, Chloe gets hit by a car after finishing a phone conversation about her new place. Personality Chloe is a very uptight and by-the-books cop who takes pride in her work. This makes her the exact opposite of Lucifer; she constantly berates him for his unorthodox methods and behavior (save for a few instances where she sees them getting results; in which case she will occasionally play along). Due to her skepticism surrounding the Palmetto case, she is unpopular in her department and has few friends - no one wants to be her partner. Chloe seems to be perplexed by Lucifer, constantly dismissing his claims of being the Devil while also admitting that there is something abnormal and inexplicable about him. Despite this, she admits that she enjoys his company and is hurt when she feels that he is being dishonest with her. She has been known to tease him on occasion, much to Lucifer's chagrin. Powers and Abilities Powers Likely due to the circumstances of her birth, Chloe has some mystical powers. It is unclear why her powers seem to only work with Lucifer and not with any other beings. * Immunity to persuasion: Chloe is immune to Lucifer's powers of persuasion when they are used towards her. However, she is still affected by other powers, such as chronokinesis, as was shown when she became frozen when time was stopped by Amenadiel. * Rendering Lucifer vulnerable: Although not an ability that was originally possessed, whenever Lucifer is in Chloe's vicinity, his immortality is suppressed and he becomes physically vulnerable. It is unknown how it is done. Abilities * Marksmanship: Chloe has an excellent aim with a gun. * Combatant: Chloe is trained in self-defense. Family Appearances Trivia * Lauren German was announced as the actor playing Chloe Decker on March 10, 2015.Lauren German to Co-Star in Lucifer * The character's name was originally Chloe Dancer, before the surname was changed to Decker. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans